Green Arrow/Quotes
Injustice Story Mode *"Thunder of the gods, Flash. Thunder of the gods." *"The poor slobs who clean up the mess." *"So...Temporal displacement? Alternate Earth?" *"The Watchtower should have picked up any anomalies, right?" *"Assuming there's an Atlantis." *"Yeah. All that yellow's really tough on the eyes." *"Hiding from the cops...Aren't there any good guys here?" *"We know. Meet Not-Our-Batman." *"Trying to prevent one..." *"Bats can tell you the rest later, if you're having trouble sleeping...He borrowed the recipe from Superman. Supes gives it to his flunkies." *"How are you even alive?" *"And why you didn't ask before yankin' us over. We were kinda busy." *"How do you know about--" *"So you came on our little field trip..." *"Musta been some party. Superman did this?" *"I still can't believe he lost it this bad. Even with what Joker did." *"I'm not followin'..." *"Alright. Movin' on." *"What's with all the security? I mean, he already trashed the place." *"That's a great plan, Spooky, but, uh, isn't this your show?" *"All right then. Operation Thunder Eagle Lightning...whatever...is underway!" *"Over there." *"Oh shit..." *"Killer Frost..." *"Oh shit." *"Arrow Man smash Grundy!" *"Pile of compost!" *"Huh...Looks like the Indestructo Pill works." - After defeated Solomon Grundy *"Aw, for the love-a..." *"Lantern! Grand Slam!" *"You kids have fun! Stay outta the street!" *"That wasn't very nice, Snowflake." *"Thought that'd warm me up..." - After defeated Killer Frost *"Frosty. How's Grundy?" *"I've never seen the Batcave. Our Batcave, anyway. Should be..." *"...interesting." *"Sounds environmentally safe." *"Our counterparts." *"A rock...You're gonna throw a rock...at Superman..." *"Yellow?" *"And probably just as handsome." *"And another thing: Our Wonder Woman is better looking." - After defeated Wonder Woman *"Arthur!" *"Shoulda seen that comin'..." *"Yeah, but I'm the one to beat." *"And Sparky makes four." - After defeated Black Adam *"Looks like we're gonna need some help." *"Welcome to Oz, Tin Man." *"Straight through a brick wall. I'm in." *"He took you in! Trained you!" *"Sure, he can be an uptight jerk, but... You abandoned him for Superman?" *"Wayne...?" *"You okay?" *"Can't...fight it!...next one...might not...miss!" *"Surrender, Batman!" *"I have you now!" *"You can't keep this up!" *"Uh...don't tell the others about this, huh?" *"Easy there, tough guy." *"I'm not leaving you-" *"Uh...isn't this the part where we disappear?" *"Whaddya think, Pretty Bird? Perfect as always?" *"In the flesh." *"He's off somewhere not being a murderer." *"Wasn't trying to..." *"Gotta think fast to be fast." *"It won't stop him from coming over." In Battle *"Now that's what I call an entrance!" - Intro *"Time for the grand finale." - Outro *"Say cheese.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"This one's for you" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready, Aim.." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Here it comes" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Check this out" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on any Character *"Ready Hal?" - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Green Lantern *"Eat this Grundy." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Solomon Grundy *"Lets warm you up." - Occasionally when using Character Trait on Killer Frost *"Gotcha" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Tag, you're it!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Enjoy that" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Oops" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on any Character *"Gotcha good Hal!" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Having fun buddy?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Green Lantern *"Tough day Supes?" - Occasionally after performing a Grab on Superman *"Smile Pinky" - While fighting Sinestro *"Heads up!" - During Super Move *"Archery's a hobby." - After winning a round *"Stings doesn't it?" - After winning a round Clash *"You're about to become a pin cushion!" - Clash with any Character *"Here goes nothin'!" - Clash with any Character *"How about an arrow up your ass?" - Clash with any Character *"You're not so tough!" - Clash with any Character *"Your flight's cancelled!" - Clash with any Character with flight *"That hair is really distracting..." - Clash with Aquaman, Black Adam, Harley Quinn, (Regime) Killer Frost, Lobo & Sinestro *"You're going down big!" - Clash with a large Character Defense Wagers *"I can hit a moving target." - Clash with The Flash *"Not a hair on my head." - Clash with The Flash *"Why are we fighting?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Nice target on your chest." - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ready for some serious pain?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You got a real problem, lady." - Clash with Hawkgirl *"You hittin' on me?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"How's your sister, Hoar?" - Clash with Killer Frost *"What? No yellow helmet?" - Clash with Sinestro *"You're gonna eat that ring!" - Clash with Sinestro *"Grundy, say 'Fire bad!'" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Slow, stupid, and ugly." - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Faster than a speeding arrow?" - Clash with Superman *"You're insane." - Clash with (Regime) Superman Attack Wagers *"Always." - Clash with The Flash *"Catch this!" - Clash with The Flash *"Thanks, Union Suit." - Clash with The Flash *"Can I borrow it?" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Don't get cocky Hal!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Ah, sure you do!" - Clash with Green Lantern *"Why? Are you gonna sing?" - Clash with Hawkgirl *"Every other Tuesday." - Clash with Killer Frost *"I've got something you can bite." - Clash with Killer Frost *"Think again, Forehead." - Clash with Sinestro *"Need some ice? Your head's swollen." - Clash with Sinestro *"No wonder Hal hates you." - Clash with Sinestro *"Grow a real mustache." - Clash with Sinestro *"You fight with jewelry." - Clash with Sinestro *"So I'll use the non-puny ones!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Arrow man yes hurt!" - Clash with Solomon Grundy *"Just another politician." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"I have to try." - Clash with (Regime) Superman *"Arrows against you." - Clash with (Regime) Superman Injustice 2 Story Mode * "As a reception area, this place needs a lot of work." * "More like the Eye of Sauron. Surveillance hub?" * "A world away. But the change of scenery is nice." * "Good thing I packed my bug spray." * "I know I'm the new guy, but you really trust Harley?" * "You're a few cones short of a pine if you think your new friends care about the Green." * "Sounds more military than vigilante. You try calling an Army?" * "So... what? Us three extradite Grodd from under his entire gorilla army?" * "Guess I'd better call a sitter. Mommy and daddy are coming home late." * "Low self-esteem? Not that guy's problem." * "But first, a few words from the Brave and the Bold!" * "I'm not bold enough to disagree." * "Go pin the luchador." - When player chooses him * "Sure I do. I'm in Gorilla City, fighting a lady in a cat-suit. This is one for the bucket list." * "There. I can die happy." - After defeated Catwoman * "So... everything under control?" * "Ouch." * "I'll distract him. You take snipping duty." - When player chooses him * "Now ya done it... That was my favorite arrow." * "Birdie, now!" - After defeated Bane * "Now where's that damn dirty ape?" * "You mean Grodd and company? We've got that covered." * "Then let's help him out of it." * "Cover me." - When player chooses him * "Would love to do that, but I only take orders from her." * "This day just keeps getting weirder." - After defeated Doctor Fate * "Your headgear really had you going." * "That was... spooky." * "Fighting a talking ape wasn't enough. Had to throw in telekinesis..." * "Give us a song to soothe these savage beasts." - When player chooses him * "Aah! I forgot to bring my banana arrow. Wait. You eat bananas, right? Or is that an offensive stereotype?" * "I was just trying to be P.C." - After defeated Gorilla Grodd * "That right there? That's why I love you." * "It's never good when you slap the cuffs on them and then they start chuckling." * "I, uh... I got nothin'." * "Green skin. Smart money's on alien." * "Stop! Please!" * "Then we won't resist! Please, just stop!" * "You're the grave crisis we were warned about. What do you want?" * "Why?" * "Here comes the cavalry. Fitting that you two die together. The last of mankind's monarchs." * "My loyalty isn't to Brainiac or Gorilla City. It's to myself." * "I'll wait until that alien exposes his weakness and kill him." * "With his ship, I will be unstoppable..." * "How does it feel to lose your people, Aquaman?" - When player chooses Aquaman * "It isn't hubris..." - When player chooses Black Adam * "...when one is truly exceptional." * "Empty." Match Intro Dialogue In Battle * "That's embarrassing." * "And people laugh at the bow." - After winning a round * "Just be glad I'm not Dinah." - After winning a round * "Now where's that sleeping gas arrow?" - After winning a round * "How's that for a Star City's welcome." - After winning a round * "And I didn't even have to use sharks." - After winning a round against Aquaman * "Am I sleeping on the couch again?" - After winning a round against Black Canary * "You said not to pull punches." - After winning a round against Black Canary * "How am I faster than you?" - After winning a round against The Flash * "What am I thinking now?" - After winning a round against Gorilla Grodd * "Smell like a whale's ass." - After winning a round against Aquaman * "Quiver one. Utility belt zero." - After winning a round against Batman * "Jaime, Jaime, Jaime..." - After winning a round against Blue Beetle * "Don't cats land on their feet?" - After winning a round against Catwoman * "Gonna need a better gun." - After winning a round against Deadshot * "Rusty Lantern's more like it." - After winning a round against Green Lantern * "Your skin's looking a little yellow." - After winning a round against Green Lantern * "It's your favorite part, isn't it?" - After winning a round against Harley Quinn * "Go cry in your petunias." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy * "So much for feminine mystique." - After winning a round against Poison Ivy Clash Defense Wagers * "It's a pleasure to kick your ass." * "You're done trash-talking to bow?" * "I wouldn't quit your day job." * "Regret not taking me seriously?" * "Bit off more than you can chew?" * "Man, I chunked that one." * "Giving me ideas for new arrows." * "A man's family is sacred." * "Killing doesn't solve anything." * "Glad you appreciate my whimsy." * "It's a pleasure to kick your ass." * "Ugh... When the last time you brush?" * "You call this helping humanity?" * "Can't tell which of us is evil." - Clash with himself * "Got me thinking about a trident arrow." - Clash with Aquaman * "You'll soften in your own age." - Clash with Atom, Batman or Robin * "You're like Grodd but with lightning." - Clash with Black Adam * "Most couples don't fight like this." - Clash with Black Canary * "You're a lot like my Jaime Reyes." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Don't even look at Dinah!" - Clash with Captain Cold * "I thought cats napped." - Clash with Catwoman or Cheetah * "Dinah knows we're just fighting, right?" - Clash with Catwoman or Poison Ivy * "You've been riding pine too long." - Clash with Cyborg * "For a marksman, you miss a lot." - Clash with Deadshot * "Flame off, kid!" - Clash with Firestorm * "Gotta think faster, Barry." - Clash with The Flash * "Alright. No more banana jokes." - Clash with Gorilla Grodd * "I make a great Lantern." - Clash with Doctor Fate or Green Lantern * "Behold the arrow of Apollo." - Clash with Wonder Woman * "Time to pop that helmet off." - Clash with helmeted characters Attack Wagers * "Quiver's not empty yet." * "Hello? Boxing glove arrow?" * "The hell I'm running away." * "Promise?" * "You do not wanna go there." * "Don't get any ideas." * "Gonna grip it and rip it." * "Dinah seems to think so." * "Survival's kinda my thing." * "Hopefully not for a few decades." * "Yeah, but I'm wittier." * "Who said I need arrows?" * "You'll see how real I am." * "No. For that, I need a license." * "My kingdom for a spray bottle." * "Guess you skipped my origin story." * "Never threaten my wife." * "I know. We both got beards." - Clash with himself * "Let's trade quivers and find out." - Clash with himself * "But I won't break." - Clash with Bane or Cyborg * "First, finish the interview." - Clash with Blue Beetle * "Kinda blows you're whole Deadshot thing." - Clash with Deadshot * "Who says whens anymore." - Clash with Doctor Fate * "Rather I stabbed you with them?" - Clash with Firestorm * "It's the other way around, Hal." - Clash with Green Lantern * "It was very much intentional." - Clash with Superman * "Love the confidence, kid." - Clash with any younger characters Category:Quotes